2012-08-26 A Touchy Subject
Summer in upstate New York. The day is bright and sunny, the temperature warm, the air alive with the sound of birds, interupted only occasionally by the quiet hum of insects. A perfect day to be out and about for a few hours. Indeed, no doubt that is exactly where one would probably find the majority of the mansion dwellers here at the Xavier Institute. The majoriity, but not all of them. Not, for instance, one Scott Summers. No, he has lesson plans to work one. Sure, it's something that could be put off until this evening, maybe even for a couple more days. But that wouldn't exactly be his way. Instead he has parked himself at one of the tables that dots the room, away from the central gathering of chairs and couches. But hey, at least he picked one by a window instead of a dark corner somewhere. With the school getting ready for the upcoming year, Warren is getting ready to clear out from the room he was occupying since his Press conference. He's borrowed a few books from the school library, most likely ones he enjoyed reading while as a student, and has come to return them before taking off for the city. The books are returned at the desk to be checked in later and he turns, pausing upon seeing Scott there. There's a moment's hesitation before he approaches the other, "Hey, Scott. Do you have a moment?" Involved as he might be in the sheets of paper spread out in front of him, it is rather hard to miss Warren's passage. If for no other reason then the fact that they are the only two in the library at the moment. A few more days that will all change of course, but for the moment there are the last days of summer to be enjoyed. But some people at least. The serious young man glances up from his work, those ever-present ruby red sunglasses perched on his face. "Of course Warren. What's up?" Scott queries quietly, brow furrowed just a little, shuffling the pages in front of him idly. Warren turns a chair around and pulls it over to the table before he sits, straddling the chair backwards so that his wings are accommodated. "I know you and Jean aren't dating," even though they probably should be..."But keep an eye on her? She's not...I don't think she's herself. I mean, I know she speaks her mind and everything, but I've never known her to be cruel, right?" As much as his friends mean to him -- even if he can be pretty bad at showing it sometimes -- Scott has been a great deal more preoccupied in getting ready for the coming school year and for the most part, when he has seen them at all lately it has been in passing at best. So when Warren makes his request one of Scott's brows arches ever so slightly, his attention finally fully diverted from the lesson plans in front of him. "Jean? Cruel? You most be joking right?" the dark haired man replies, even managing a faint smile. One that quickly vanishes from his features. "But you're not joking, are you?" he adds, brow furrowing once more. "I wish I was," Warren sighs. "You can ask Bobby, too...since he was there yesterday for the...uhh...second time. Just keep an eye on her, I guess? Make sure she's all right? Because it just didn't seem like her...and I know she was gone in space and had stuff happen, so maybe something got messed up in her head? And she's...she can do so much that I'd be afraid that she might hurt someone more than bruising their ego." A flicker of concern passes over Scott's features before he quickly shakes his head. "Of course I'll keep an eye on her, but I'm sure you're overreacting," he offers at once. "Like you said, things haven't exactly been easy and even the best of us can get a little... short at times like that," he adds, more and more convinced of that by the second. Afterall, this is Jean they're talking about here, right? Certainly not a one of them can claim to always keep their temper. Given what they do, who they are, well, bad days are inevitable from time to time. "But I will watch, and maybe have a word with Bobby," he promises. Warren's brows draw down, "Wow, you too, Scott?" He stands then, "Then you know what? Nevermind. I see that you're going to believe her over me and Bobby anyhow, so nevermind. I hope that she doesn't destroy any of the students this year who have far more fragile egos than both myself and Bobby." "I said I'd keep an eye on her and I will. And if she snapped at you, I agree, it's out of character for her. But we're not talking the end of the world here and snapping at an old friend isn't the same as publicly demolishing a student, you know that," Scott retorts, a frown curving over his own expression. "I don't think it's unreasonable for me to reserve judgement for the time being," he notes, slowly rising to his own feet. "Like I said, Scott. Nevermind. You're just going to probably tell me that I'm overreacting too. Or 'whining', as Jean so nicely put it." Warren shakes his head, "But just be aware of it if you hear her telling a student that they're better off just hiding their mutation and being completely miserable. Or that they shouldn't try to hang out with friends because they might be embarrassed to hang out with them because they're 'obvious' mutants." That doesn't sound like Jean admittedly, but Scott wasn't there. He doesn't have the context and maybe more importantly, he hasn't been spending as much time with his friends as he should have been. He doesn't know just what's been going on. Maybe it's time he does something to rectify that. But in the meantime, about the last word anyone would use to describe him is 'impulsive' and he is not about to start now. The spread pages on the table in front of him are gathered up into a neater pile and the dark-haired X-Man dips his head towards his old friend. "I'm not going to tell you anything for the time being. Not until I've seen or heard a whole lot more. If there's something going on with Jean we'll have a word with her, I promise," he assures the other man with a small frown. "Well, consider yourself warned. Whether or not you think I'm overexaggering." Warren takes a few steps back, his wings giving a flick of irritation even though he's trying to keep calm and stoic. He just gives another shake of his head, "Good luck with the school year. Feel free to call if you need me...or of you're not ashamed to be seen with me." A quiet sigh escapes Scott -- not quite exasperated but close enough. The subject is clearly a something of a sore one though and picking at it anymore is plainly not going to help. Instead he only gives a nod of his head. "I'm warned. I'll keep an eye on things," he replies. If nothing else the sheer doggedness of Warren's insistence might have done a little to convince him that more then just a bad day is at work here. "I will. Call if there is a problem that is. And don't you be a stranger either." Warren takes in a slow breath and lets it out, "I wouldn't want to endanger the students or the other teachers by showing up here. I was told that by being seen with those who work at the school, I'm endangering them. So. Take that as you will. Of course, the Professor didn't seem to have that idea, but I'd rather not cross someone who can turn my brain to oatmeal." Again Scott gives a slow shake of his head, the papers gathered up from the table, tucked away under one arm. Maybe lesson plans aren't the biggest thing on his plate afterall. "Come on Warren. Regardless of what she might have said in the heat of a moment, you can't believe that Jean would ever actually do anything to hurt you," he replies drily. "You might have another, but this is still your home, just like the rest of us. You'll drop by when you feel like it, you know that," he says with quiet insistence. "I'll drop in to make sure you all haven't destroyed my new boat," Warren says, half turning to leave, "I don't want to be somewhere I'm not welcome or accused of putting the school in danger. Frankly, I'm insulted that she even said it to me the one time." With that, he turns to head back out of the library. A line was definitely crossed by the sound of things, one that rather surprises Scott. And for a moment he starts to reply before abruptly cutting himself off. He has already decided to reserve judgement on the matter, at least until he knows more, until he has a chance to see for himself or talk to Jean. So tempting as it might be to sooth some *ahem* ruffles feathers, Scott just gives a small shake of his head. "You have to do what you have to do. We'll get things sorted out Warren," he says quietly, heading towards the door leading out into the hall himself. "In the meantime take care of yourself." Warren nods, "Sure. You too. Let me know if you want to come to the city and go out. I promise, I won't take you into any gay clubs..." like the last time they were dragged clubbing by Piotr and Bobby. He then makes his way back out to the hallway so that he can finish packing for his return to the city. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs